Confessions, Obsessions
by Arigatomina
Summary: The five gundam pilots are being brought onto a talk show to be interviewed about their parts in the past wars. This is not a humorous spoof, but an actual fic. Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, 6x5?, not sure about Wufei yet...
1. Default Chapter

Category: year after the movie, Gundam Wing, Yaoi  
Pairings: will be 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: none yet, maybe OOC Relena, not really bashing since she's smart enough, a lot of dialog but with this type of fic that's a given  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.fanfiction.net  
  
Confessions, Obsessions  
  
Part 1  
  
"Well, we have a very special show this week. Our guest are, of course, celebrities, but not in the traditional sense. While all of you have heard of them, they were seldom seen and their names were never released. But today they will be." Smiling, the woman paused as tension built in her audience, then she brought the microphone back to her lips. "This week our guests are none other than...the Gundam Pilots." The audience went wild and she smiled as the camera panned about the huge auditorium, pausing on various screaming faces. Then it returned to her. "That's right, ladies and gentleman, all five and a number of surprise guests as well. Please, stay tuned for this week's episode of...India Interviewing the Stars!"  
  
"And...clear," a man called as they switched to a commercial.   
  
Smiling to the people seated near her, the woman moved through a small opening beside the stage, her smile disappearing as she was out of sight. Motioning her assistant to her, she let her apprehension show. "Are they ready? I can't believe we actually go them all."  
  
"Relax," the man said slowly, his pale blue eyes taking in her nervousness. "This is going to be the best show you ever did. Just take your time...and breathe."   
  
"Funny, Chris. You should be a comedian. I have every right to be nervous. Any one of those *boys* could kill me in a heartbeat and you're telling me to be calm."  
  
"They will not," the man said with a small smile. "After all, the publicity'll draw lots of money and it goes to charity. That's why they're here."  
  
"Okay," India smirked, eyeing his short reddish orange hair as he straightened the collar of her burgundy top. She took a deep breath as the call came. "Here goes."  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
Stepping back to the spot she'd recently vacated, she gave a brilliant smile as the camera zoomed in on her. "Our first guest is the young man who delivered the finishing blow in both of the Gundam Wars. I give you, Heero Yuy!"   
  
The crowd went wild as the boy stepped through the door on the right side of the stage, and everyone stared at him. He wasn't impressive looking, not really. He was on the thin side, the straight lines of his black tuxedo not revealing any of his contours, but his eyes caught people's attention. Narrowed beneath lowered brows, they shone with an intensity that seemed to have a power of its own. He was actually striking with his dark brown hair tousled as if it hadn't been combed, a thick lock or two falling down over his forehead. His gaze flew over the seated audience as if he took in everything in the room, then he sat in one of the chairs that were lined up on the stage.   
  
Turning so she faced him, India smiled with what she hoped was an expression of confidence. "Welcome to the show, Heero." The boy stared at her for a minute and she felt conflicting urges to both step back and to move closer to him, then he gave a slight nod. "Heero, why don't you tell us something about yourself." He'd agreed to answer any questions, so she began with the first on her list. She didn't have the entire show lined out, but the introductions were generally mapped out ahead of time. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
She'd grown accustomed to his short responses from their meeting when he'd agreed to come on the show, so she nodded. "That would mean you were a mere fifteen when you became a Gundam pilot. What made your colony choose to send such a young boy into battle?"  
  
"I was the best," Heero answered, his voice cold sounding and no one spoke as the audience members were listening carefully. "Age was not a factor in my being selected. I was trained for the task and my skills surpassed any others who might have been selected."  
  
"I see. And could you name a few of these skills for us? I'm sure the others would like to know."  
  
"Espionage, hand-to-hand combat, computer skills, and the actual piloting." He wasn't sure how much they wanted to know, and he had no intention of listing everything he'd been trained to do. It would take too long.  
  
"And your name, Heero Yuy, the name of the late leader of the colonies. This was your code name during the war, what's your real name?" It was a bold question to ask, but India didn't flinch as the boy's eyes bore into her. He'd agreed to answer *any* question.  
  
"My name," the boy said slowly, "is Heero Yuy."  
  
There were a few laughs from the audience, but more whispers. "All right." Glancing to her audience, India raised her eyebrows. "Anyone want to ask him a question?" Hands went up everywhere, and she stepped up the middle aisle, signaling to a black-haired woman in her mid-forties.   
  
Standing, the woman accepted the mike as she looked at the boy seated on the stage. "What are you doing now that the war is over?"  
  
"Nothing." Frowning, Heero glanced to the other people near her before looking back. "I haven't decided what I'll do yet."  
  
Moving to a younger girl, India leaned over her and handed her the microphone. The girl smiled as she was suddenly the center of attention. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Laughs and cheers mingled as people waited for the response.  
  
"No."  
  
Taking back the mike, India waited until the camera was on her, then she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I think I have a guest who might argue with that," she said slyly. A camera focused on the black door the boy had entered through and there were screams as it opened to reveal someone they all recognized. "The Vice Foreign Minister to the colonies and former Queen of the World...Relena Dorlain!"  
  
Smiling as the screams deafened anything she might say, Relena crossed the stage gracefully. Heero's shock was evident as his face softened a tiny bid and there was silence as he spoke her name. As always, she loved the way he said it, so gently. "Hello, Heero."  
  
When the girl had taken the seat next to Heero's, India was again the camera's focus. "Relena. I understand you're an old acquaintance of Heero's."  
  
"Yes," the girl said softly, her blue eyes shining as she gazed at Heero. "I've known him since he first came to the earth. I'll never forget when I first saw him on the beach. He'd just crashed his gundam and I was so afraid he wouldn't make it." Glancing to Heero who was watching her with an unreadable expression, she sighed as her lips curled into a smile. "But he did. And he enrolled into my school the very same day."  
  
"So I could kill you." Absolute silence filled the room at Heero's cold words. Staring at the girl beside him, he fought the need to glare. Relena made it sound as if it had been love at first sight, and she gave the false impression that he'd gone to her school so they could be together. He turned to look at India as Relena wasn't upset by his words. "My orders were to eliminate anyone who saw my gundam."  
  
The boy sounded defensive, and India's bright green eyes glinted. "But you didn't kill her," she said, "She's here." The audience, which had just started to boo the boy, suddenly cheered.  
  
"I tried," Heero scowled as Relena smirked at the woman's comment. "I would have if someone hadn't interfered."  
  
"Let's meet that someone," India said quickly, her smile widening. "Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell...Duo Maxwell."  
  
Again, there were cheers, but whistles and catcalls accompanied them as the door opened to reveal the American. Dressed in a suit identical to Heero's, the boy was also striking as his golden brown hair hung in a braid down to his waist. His violet eyes sparkled, his long bangs not quite hiding them, and he grinned as he waved to the people. Meeting Heero's startled gaze, he smirked as he moved to sit on the boy's right. He knew Heero hadn't been told the others were there, and he enjoyed the way those cobalt blue eyes seemed frozen on him. They hadn't seen each other in over a year. The Japanese boy wasn't the only one who'd been left in the dark, but Duo grinned as he knew Heero hated being surprised.  
  
"Duo, Heero tells us you stopped him from killing Relena," India prompted. Everything was going smoothly, and her confidence was now real rather than forced.   
  
"Yep. In fact, I shot him twice." Not the least bit upset by the boo's from the audience, the long-haired boy shrugged. "Well, I didn't know he was a gundam pilot. I just saw him about to shoot Relena, and I *had* to step in. I wouldn't have shot him twice, but he's so stubborn he tried to go for his gun. Besides, they were only flesh wounds. Heero can survive anything."  
  
"Why do you say that?" India asked. She didn't know all the details, but she usually played the show by ear and she'd yet to have one that didn't end up being an interesting story.  
  
"Because he self-detonated his gundam and survived. Not to mention the time he leapt out of a thirty story window while we were escaping from an Alliance hospital."  
  
"Hospital?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo muttered, glancing at Relena before smiling quickly. "After I shot him, he kinda tried to blow himself up and Relena had him taken to a hospital. Unfortunately, it was one of the Alliance's facilities, but I got him out." This was answered with cheers, and Duo smirked as he found himself the recipient of a Heero-Yuy-Death-Glare. "I gave him a parachute, but he didn't pull the cord until it was too late to do him any good."  
  
"Because he heard me call his name," Relena put in, smiling at Heero. "It was my voice that made him realize he still had a reason to live."  
  
The aww's from the audience made him glare, and Heero looked to India. "If you've ever heard her voice when she screams, you'd understand. It could wake the dead."  
  
Blinking in surprise as people laughed, India gave a small smile. She hadn't expected that. "Relena," she said, "it doesn't sound like he cares much for you."  
  
"He does," Relena said, also surprised and a bit unhappy with the boy's response. "I know he does because before he left my school, he protected me from OZ when they tried to kill me. I know he said *he* was going to kill me, but he didn't." Smiling as she remembered the dance, she sighed. "I think that was the night he started to realize his feelings for me."  
  
"Is that why you followed him?" Duo asked suddenly, turning as he leaned forward to see around Heero.   
  
"Followed him?" India asked, looking at Relena. As she'd hoped, the story was developing nicely and the audience definitely seemed to be interested. "Where had he gone?"  
  
"He had a new mission," the girl explained, "so he had to switch schools."  
  
"Yeah, and not two days later, you show up in that *pink* limo of yours," Duo muttered, rolling his eyes. "Stalking's illegal where I come from."  
  
"And where is that?" Relena asked scathingly. "I won't be lectured about proper etiquette from *you*."  
  
"I sense a bit of anger between you two," India smirked, laughs coming from the audience. Anger was good for ratings and there was obviously hard feelings between the two of them. "Duo, how do you know when she showed up?"  
  
"Because I was there," Duo said. "She pulled up in her limousine and everyone stood at attention. It was disgusting."  
  
"Then you and Heero were at the same school?" She'd wondered about the boy when she'd seen how excited he was by her announcement that the other pilots would also be on the show. He'd been particularly happy to hear that Heero would be there and she'd hoped the reason might be more than simply wanting to see an old friend. "How did *that* happen?" India asked.  
  
"Coincidence," Duo smiled. "The Alliance and OZ cut off all communications between the colonies so we had no idea what was going on in different colonies. As far as each of us knew, we were the only gundam pilot sent to earth. We didn't find out differently until we met each other and then we still weren't aware that we'd been given the same target to destroy. Since it was so close to the school, we hid in it." Giving a small laugh, Duo shook his head. "Believe me, we were surprised to see each other when we found out we were both there. Anyway, she," he looked at Relena, "showed up in the middle of our free period. You should have seen the fake smile she gave. She wasn't there five minutes before the entire student body was hanging on her every word."  
  
"There's so much hostility in that comment," India murmured. "Is it possible you were jealous of her effect on people?"  
  
"What?!" Duo glared and his eyes sparked as he stared at the woman in disbelief. "Hell no! I just can't stand the way people suck up to the wealthy. No one even knew who she was, just that she rode around in a limo and that she obviously didn't have to go to school."  
  
"He's jealous," Relena smirked. "He's always been a nobody. He's so crude he can't understand that respectable people naturally garner respect." Shrugging, she gave a pitying smile. "What does a thief know about respectable society?"  
  
India watched the long-haired boy, and she was surprised to find no hint of anger in his eyes as he sat very still. "Duo, do you have anything to say to that?"  
  
"No." He was caught off guard, and he couldn't imagine how the girl had found out about his past. Unless she was simply guessing, which was doubtful.  
  
The woman frowned as she stepped closer to the stage. "She called you a thief," she said, as if the boy needed reminding. Experience taught her that her viewers loved a fight and these two seemed to be the perfect candidates. The fact that Relena was supposed to be a dignitary of peace made it even better.  
  
"I was," Duo said, not blinking as he met India's gaze. "And I admit, I don't know about respectable society, whatever that means. The only thing I can argue with it the jealously bit, since I'd *never* want to be like her." The audience didn't seem to like his response, but Relena was visibly pleased that he'd practically denounced himself. Which he had, but it wasn't something he was ashamed of. His past was necessary and he knew damn well the pampered Peacecraft-turned-Dorlain would never understand. "I guess if you want name calling, there are a few that come to mind," he said after a few seconds of silence. "Unfortunately, they're not appropriate for television."  
  
"I see," India laughed, turning to her audience. "Any questions?"  
  
"Relena, you obviously have a problem with Duo," a man said. "What made you dislike him?"  
  
"Besides what I've told you?" Relena asked, "Well, he shot Heero."  
  
"But that was to save your life," the man reminded her.   
  
"It doesn't matter what the reason was. Besides, Heero wouldn't have killed me. He's tried to a number of times but he always stops." Giving the silent boy a smile, she looked back to the man asking questions.  
  
"He's tried to kill you more than once?" India asked, taking back the mike as she faced her guest. Heero's eyes were aimed at the floor and the woman wouldn't have been surprised if the carpet caught fire from the heat of his glare. "Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The audience laughed at the angry question and India couldn't help her smile. "How many times have you tried to kill her?"  
  
"Too many to count." Again, he was met with laughter, and Heero's jaw tightened as he heard the boy beside him give a low chuckle.   
  
"And did Duo interfere with those times as well?"  
  
"Me?" Blinking as he quickly wiped the smile off his face, Duo shook his head. "Oh no, saving her life once was enough for me."  
  
"He had nothing to do with it," Relena said coldly, her eyes moving over the violet-eyed boy in blatant distaste. "Heero simply couldn't do it. He couldn't kill me..."  
  
"Why not, Heero?" India asked. She noticed that the audience members weren't the only ones interested in his answer as Duo's eyes latched onto the Japanese boy.  
  
"She became necessary for peace," Heero said slowly. "I realize now that I overreacted. I was determined to kill her for having been witness to my Gundam but then..." He scowled suddenly and turned to pin Duo with an intense gaze. "Others saw it as well. I couldn't kill everyone who'd seen it. The mission was impossible."  
  
"Right." His voice was soft, but the anger was distinct as Duo glared at the boy beside him. "Like anything's impossible for you. You could have killed us all while we slept, it's not like anyone was watching you." He glanced at India and frowned suddenly, knowing he'd have to explain. "The reason I was there to keep him from shooting Relena that first time was because I'd been attacking the search party looking for his gundam. He'd crashed it in the ocean and I found it. After we got out of the hospital I took him to some acquaintances of mine."  
  
"And they saw his gundam," India said. It made sense to her, but she knew her audience was probably confused. "So he stayed with you?"  
  
"Well, we were going to fix his gundam with mine. See," his eyes narrowed, "he went and shot torpedoes at *both* of our suits when he tried to blow himself up. When he wouldn't accept our help, we left him working on his own. I should have known better than to trust him."  
  
"You're still angry about that?" Heero's surprise was evident in the way his voice softened slightly, but his frown belied any gentle emotions as his brows lowered.  
  
"Um, we're in the dark here," India said, smiling when both boys frowned at her. "We don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"He used parts from *my* gundam to fix his own," Duo supplied, nodding when the people nearest him showed outrage. "Nice way to repay me for helping him, eh? And *he* was the one who damaged both of them."  
  
"I had a mission," Heero said, staring hard at the boy beside him, his eyes narrowed even more as he was ignored. "It was the only way."  
  
India nodded as she was signaled and raised the microphone. "We'll be right back after this short break." The camera made a detour over the guests' expressions before going to the now-cheering audience as they went to commercial. There was silence on the stage, but she stuck around in case they said anything that would help her know what to ask when they went back on air.  
  
"Duo." Heero didn't flinch as violet eyes glared at him. "What's wrong with you? You never hold a grudge."  
  
"How would *you* know?" Duo muttered, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the floor. "You don't know anything."  
  
"Don't talk to him like that." Eyes glinting, Relena scowled at the boy before laying a hand on Heero's shoulder. "It's really nice to see you again, Heero."  
  
Turning on the girl, the Japanese boy frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Come on, you knew I'd be here." She wasn't bothered that he didn't seem happy to have her there. "As soon as I found out you were going to be on this show I *had* to come. It's been so long, I couldn't find you."  
  
A soft snort sounded beside him and Heero glanced at Duo from the corner of his eye before looking at Relena again. "There's no reason for you to be here. This show is supposed to be about the gundam pilots."  
  
"You knew that?" Duo asked, forgetting his anger as he turned in surprise. "You weren't supposed to know."  
  
He could see the hostess watching him, but he didn't care. "Not much gets past me," Heero said, meeting Duo's eyes. "You know that."  
  
"But...you seemed surprised to see me..." The boy didn't move and Duo shook his head suddenly. "What am I thinking, of course you knew." The signal was given and he watched the black woman take her place again, clearing his expression. Then the crowd was cheering and they were back on the air.  
  
"We're here with Gundam Pilots Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlain. We just found out that Heero used parts from his fellow-pilot's gundam to repair his own." Turning to face the boy as a different camera took up her image, India's expression looked curious. "Heero, you said it was the only way to complete your mission. Were missions more important than betraying a fellow gundam pilot?"  
  
Heero didn't so much as blink as he answered. "Yes. The mission always comes first."  
  
"You speak in present tense," India commented, giving a small smile as laughs sounded behind her. "You *do* realize the war is over, don't you?"  
  
"Of course he does," Relena frowned. She couldn't believe the woman had the nerve to mock Heero. She obviously wasn't used to having dignified people on her show. "You simply don't realize how dedicated Heero was. As a gundam pilot he had to make sacrifices where necessary." Her eyes glowed as she looked at the dark-haired boy beside her and she laid her hand on his shoulder before facing the audience again. "Heero was by far the most dedicated gundam pilot."  
  
"What makes you say that?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. From where she stood, she could tell that *both* boys seemed to find fault with the statement as two glares were aimed at Relena.   
  
"It's obvious," Relena shrugged. "In order to complete his training to be a Gundam pilot, Heero had to forsake all of his emotions. That was the only way for him to be the perfect soldier." The boy beside her was frowning, and she looked to the woman. "After my foster father died, I met Heero's doctor, Doctor J. He's the one who told me about the horrible things that had been done to Heero, that's why he denies what he feels."  
  
"About you?"  
  
"Yes." Her eyes caressed the scowling boy, and Relena didn't seem to mind that Heero wasn't happy with her comments. "But I know, he's really a very sweet person. You just have to look deeper that his rough exterior."  
  
"You said he was the most dedicated," India reminded her, a quick glance showing that the audience wasn't bored with the line of questioning yet. "What about the others? Was their training easier than Heero's?"  
  
"She doesn't know," Duo said sharply, not so much as glancing over at the blonde girl. "One thing you'll learn quickly is that Relena doesn't see anything but Heero. Unless information pertains to him or herself, she isn't interested in it. So she wouldn't know what the rest of us went through."  
  
"What are you saying?" Relena asked quickly, her voice rising a bit as she glared at Duo. "You weren't even *trained* to pilot a gundam! You *stole* it!"  
  
There were gasps from the audience, but India was more taken in by the absolute shock on the two boys' faces as they both turned to look at Relena. Obviously, they either hadn't thought she knew or she was wrong. "Duo?"  
  
"I..." He stared at the girl, who was looking very pleased with herself. It was impossible that she could know so much about him, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what would make her research his past. But she was right, in part. "I *did* steal it," he admitted, waiting for the audience's response before continuing. "But I had permission to. You see, I worked on Deathscythe, my gundam, before it was sent to earth. The original Operation Meteor, that's what our attack on OZ was named, it wasn't what we ended up doing. What they wanted was to drop the colonies onto earth, and then send the gundam down to massacre the surviving soldiers. They didn't care about innocent bystanders. So I tried to destroy the gundam when I found out, but..."   
  
The boy trailed off, a small smirk curving his lips and India nodded quickly. "But?"  
  
"I had a doctor, too. There were actually five of them, one for each gundam and they'd worked together before the colonies were separated. Anyway, mine...he was obsessed with his creation, Deathscythe. He disabled the detonation system. I couldn't blow it up. Anyway, he ended up catching me, I think he knew what I was going to do ahead of time, and he told me to take it rather than just destroying it. So I did. I don't know if that would be considered stealing or not. After all, *he* was the one who made it."  
  
"Then you *weren't* trained," India said slowly, noting that Relena nodded sharply. "And yet you still managed to fight in the suit?"  
  
"Well, I didn't do so bad." Smiling, Duo managed to look less than cocky as he knew he'd been at least as good as the other pilots when it came to using his suit to its full potential. "And I wasn't the only one who didn't get trained. In fact, I think Heero *was* the only one who was already chosen for the pilot when his gundam was made. The rest of us came in later."  
  
"Is that true?" She wasn't sure if the boy had gotten his information from a faulty source, but she'd heard differently. There wasn't that much time left for the show, and she didn't think it would be a good idea to introduce the other pilots just yet. "Well, we'll have to check that."  
  
"He doesn't lie."  
  
She couldn't help but grin at the way the violet-eyed boy turned to stare at Heero in surprise. It was obvious he hadn't expected that from the boy. "No? I see. Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today," she gave a sad smile when there were groans and boos from behind her. Turning to face her audience, she tilted her head to the side for a moment before smiling again. "But don't worry. Our cameras will be on the scene this evening, and tomorrow we'll continue with this week-long special. Join us next time, on India Interviewing the Stars."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
I know, that was a horrible place to cut off, but that's okay. I plan to have at least five parts to this, one per episode. And then there's the off-camera bits that I can throw in if I decide to. This was inspired not only by Jerry Springer, which is one of my favorites since it truly shows how ignorant the average American can be, and one of those softer talk shows like Ricky Lake, whom I can't stand since she always has the sappy crap about bad kids and the poor parents who just don't know what to do (heaven forbid they take a belt to the teen, no that would be *mean*, after all, the kid just beat the shit out of his five year old brother, it's not like he's a *bad* boy, he's just confused---sarcasm, I know). Anyway, this is my talk show, and it isn't going to be a comedy like Jerry Springer, but it may have some humor in it nevertheless. A word on pairings, since this is me (^__^) you can expect it to remain with 1x2 and 3x4 as the main pairings, however, I will not make any promises as to any other pairings. Wufei will be paired with someone but I don't know for sure who yet. Also, there may be other pairings showing up or hinted at, again, I'm not sure yet. This fic has flown well on its own and I'm going to let it take me where it chooses. If I get stuck, I can plan ahead later.  
  



	2. Part 2

Category: year after the movie, Gundam Wing, Yaoi  
Pairings: will be 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: none yet, maybe OOC Relena, not really bashing since she's smart enough, a lot of dialog but with this type of fic that's a given  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Confessions, Obsessions  
  
Part 2  
  
"That went well," Chris murmured. He was standing just inside the doorway, and he smirked at the three, not missing India's bright expression.   
  
"Yes, it did, didn't it." All of her apprehensions had disappeared once the show had gotten under way, and with the first one down, she was feeling confident. She patted the orange-haired man's back as she walked past him, and she gave a smile to the three guests. "You did very well. Now, as I said out there, we're going to have cameramen following you around this evening. As you've probably realized, you're all being put up in the same hotel. The other pilots are there as well, but it would be better if you didn't go looking for them. At least not until after tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get a chance to introduce them then. I know you were all brought here separately, but the limo can take you back together, if you like."   
  
"No thanks, I'll walk back." Duo didn't have to look to know Heero had turned toward him, and he kept his gaze on the woman. She seemed doubtful. "It's only a couple of blocks."  
  
"Well, in that case, let me introduce you to your cameraman." She waved a hand, smiling as a black-haired man stepped up, a camera balanced on his shoulder. "This is Paul. Since you're separating, he'll be following you."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, his lips raised in a smirk as he thought how easy it would be to lose the man. But he wouldn't. "Well, that's fine by me, nice to meet you, Paul. Hope you can keep up." Everyone was watching him and he grinned suddenly. "Just let me change out of this suit first." He turned, but didn't get more than a step or two away when he stopped. "By the way," he said suddenly, looking over his shoulder at the black-haired woman. "I'm not wearing this tomorrow. I mean, it's cute and all, having us dressed alike, but I stopped with the uniforms years ago."  
  
India nodded, then turned to the other two. She couldn't help but notice the intense way Heero was looking after the other boy, and she smiled quickly before clearing her expression. "Is something wrong, Heero?"  
  
Eyes snapping to the woman, Heero shook his head sharply. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"I'll go with you," Relena said quickly, a bright smile lighting up her face. "We have so much to catch up on."  
  
"Good, then." Calling over another cameraman, she introduced him. "Joel is going to go with you two."  
  
"Oh, I guess that's all right," Relena said slowly. She frowned at the man for a moment, then blinked suddenly and glanced toward the way Duo had gone. "You might want to watch the door, he'll probably try to sneak out."  
  
Suddenly glad Joel was already filming, India's eyes glittered eagerly. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"He has a tendency of disappearing," Relena murmured, her manner off-handed as if it was common knowledge. Slipping her arm through Heero's, she smiled at the boy. "I'm ready, too."  
  
* * *  
  
++--++  
  
One wide violet eye fills the screen, long black lashes framing it, then they close slowly, pale skin contrasting vividly. The camera pans suddenly, as the figure turns, a long sweep of golden-brown hair cascades past, then falls in waves. The figure is wearing a long, black coat that billows around the person's ankles, purplish gray smoke is rolling with glints from the dim lights somewhere above. Then the person turns just a bit, gazing over his shoulder and those violet eyes are staring at the screen, the pale face infinitely sad. Long bangs fall down, dipping into his eyes in places and his expression seems to fall as his eyes close and he turns his face away slowly.   
  
Suddenly the camera seems to pull back, the figure growing smaller until the view swings around him and zooms in again, this time his face is revealed. The coat is closed in front, straight folds of cloth falling to his elbows as his arms are crossed at his waist. Black gloves hide his hands, and one lifts, a microphone held and raised to his lips. Music sounds, slowly raising in volume, low somber tones and the boy shivers visibly, eyes closing again. The tone changes suddenly, rising in pitch and the boy's voice is heard, a medium tenor that intones a single steady sound. The note ends and his eyes open again, slits of purple visible through black lashes and he's singing. There are no words, simply pure melodies that make a song, rises and falls that seem to radiate sadness, futility, and something more.   
  
He stands motionless, his coat and hair swept by the mist and only his left hand moves, rising slowly. Black-gloved fingers delve into the neck of his coat, and his head bows, the tone dropping slowly as base in the background builds with an ominous speed. Then his head tilts back, eyes closed and a small silver cross is revealed, thin chain shining against the black cloth. His voice rises in a keening sound, a lamentation. The note holds for what seems like an eternity then fades, the tortured expression smoothing from his face and the camera zooms in, two bright trails shown as tears fall from his eyes and the mist rises, filling the screen.  
  
++--++  
  
Turning to face the camera that focused on her, India smiled, shaking her head a little as she lifted her microphone. "That is the newest clip out from the Dark Collection." She paused for a moment as the cameraman panned to the audience, capturing the expressions as everyone seemed to be blinking in shock and not a little confusion. Then it returned to her, and she smiled again. "Don't feel badly if this is the first time you've heard of this. A new type of music, Dark Collection doesn't include words, but," she dropped her eyes, pausing again, "it doesn't need words, does it? This collection of music has, till now, only been seen by the most wealthy on earth and in the colonies. Luckily for us, the author himself was kind enough to allow a sneak preview. I know what you're thinking, what does this have to do with the Gundam Pilots? Well, that was non other than Duo Maxwell."  
  
There was a loud murmur from the audience, and India grinned, the camera focusing on the three guests who sat on the stage. She'd felt the same, the first time she'd learned of it, and the looks Relena and Heero were giving Duo were excellent. The girl seemed furious, and Heero, well, the normally cold boy's eyes were very wide. Duo was seated casually, one leg crossed over the other, and his hands were folded in his lap, a small smile curving his lips. He looked much different from the boy on the screen, dressed in pale jeans and dark blue silk. As he'd said, he hadn't worn the suit.  
  
"Duo? I guess it's obvious now, what you've been doing since the last war. So tell us, where did you come up with this new type of music?"  
  
Duo glanced up, his eyes moving over the audience members closest to him, and he gave a small grimace at the odd looks they were giving him. He wasn't embarrassed, not really, but it had been a huge sacrifice to identify himself. Remembering the extra compensation he'd been given for the early airing, he sighed and smiled at the camera. "It's not really new. I've always wondered why people went to things like operas, I mean, why go if they don't understand what's being said, right? Well, I went to one myself and I realized that what they're singing doesn't matter. It's the *way* they sing it. The emotions, that's what people go for. So I just took out the words altogether."  
  
"And it worked?"  
  
Nodding toward the large screen that filled the wall behind them, Duo grinned. "Obviously. My first tape was made in a cheap film studio, and I only showed it to one person, but he loved it so much he offered to fund me. Since then, I've sold my clips to about...thirty people in total. You can't really say it's popular, eh?"  
  
"Why so few people? The clips cost so much, do you want to limit the people who can see it to only the rich?"  
  
"That's not it. See, I've seen concerts, and there's no way I'd perform." He stressed the word as if it were something dirty. "Plus, the proceeds don't go to me. And I didn't really want to be wide-known."  
  
"Well, I'd say you're going to be known after this." India grinned as laughter sounded around her, the audience members shaking off the spell the tape had caused. "Relena, Heero, what do you think of this?" Neither answered, and she raised an eyebrow, glancing at the audience. "Speechless? I bet you had no idea he'd end up doing something like this."  
  
"I've seen the tapes before," Relena said suddenly, her blue eyes narrow. "I can't believe this." Heero's eyes snapped to her, and she looked uncomfortable suddenly, not sure what to make of the boy's incredulous expression. "What?"  
  
"You've seen this, and you didn't recognize him?!"  
  
The boy sounded as if he wanted to shake her, and India could practically hear people leaning forward. "Are you saying you recognized him, Heero?" The boy didn't answer, dropping his eyes as he glared at his folded arms. "Well. Shall I bring out the person who funded Duo's career?" The audience seemed to wake up, and she beamed at the cheers. "Pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, Quatre Winner!"   
  
The people were focused on the black door as it opened, but India caught the way Heero stiffened as if he'd been shot, and the glare he sent the blonde boy might have killed him on the spot.  
  
Stepping through the door, the boy seemed to glow beneath the lights, his light blonde hair glinting. Pale blue-green eyes flicked about as if he were nervous, and there were a number of whistles accompanying the cheers. He was wearing a white suit that made him look dignified, and his tentative smile was greeted with an increase in volume. Then Duo stood and crossed the stage. With glinting eyes, he laid his hands on the boy's shoulders and pressed a kiss to Quatre's lips. The crowd went wild, especially when Heero nearly leapt out of his chair in an extremely telling move.  
  
Blushing furiously, Quatre managed a small smile, and he shoved the boy back. "Duo, I'm going to get you for this one, I swear." He could hear the people screaming, and he was certain they thought them to be lovers. The American grinned, and he let himself be led across the stage. It wasn't until they reached Heero that he found himself faltering a bit, and he was shocked by the rage that blazed at him. But Duo didn't seem to notice, and he was drawn past and pressed into the chair beside Duo's.  
  
It was a minute before the crowd calmed down enough for her to be heard, and India raised the mike. "That was quite a greeting. Are you two lovers?"  
  
Duo laughed when Quatre promptly slapped a hand over his forehead, the boy's dark blush not quite hidden. "No, just good friends. If it weren't for Quatre here, I don't know what I would have done with myself. See, after the war, I didn't really have anywhere to go. And he let me stay with him for a while."  
  
"A while?! You're still living with him!"  
  
Relena's cry caused the crowd to erupt, and India moved forward quickly. "You seem to know a lot about Duo," she said quickly.   
  
"Have you been stalking me?" Duo asked, leaning forward to stare at the girl as Heero was seated between them. "Why the hell would you stalk *me*? What, you couldn't find Heero so you thought maybe *I'd* know?" The girl's cheeks darkened, and he glared, turning to face the crowd. "This girl has to be the most obsessed person I've ever met, and I've met a lot of psycho's in my time. She followed him throughout the entire war. Sometimes I think she got herself kidnapped on purpose because she couldn't find him."  
  
"You're speaking of the Mariemeia Rebellion, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I know she was still looking for him, we had to move at least three times." Duo blinked suddenly, leaning back in his chair. Relena had jumped to her feet, and he was shocked to see her in front of him. She looked as if she were about to attack him.  
  
"You *were* with him! I knew it! You disgust me, Duo Maxwell. What? Heero didn't want you so you had to corrupt Quatre? You took advantage of him because he was the weakest of the five of you, is that it?" Relena gasped when she was suddenly shoved backwards, and she waved her arms for a moment before regaining her balance. The longhaired boy's hands were curled into fists, and she moved away quickly, wondering why no one was protecting her as he advanced.  
  
"Quatre is *not* weak. He's the strongest person I know. If you have a problem with me, then that's just fine. But leave him out of it!" Duo was so angry he might have struck her if Quatre hadn't grabbed his arms.   
  
"Don't," Quatre said quickly, pulling the boy back. "You don't have to defend me, Duo." The boy glanced at him, and he smiled quickly. "We both know that Miss Relena can't think when it comes to Heero. Besides," he whispered, lowering his voice so the audience wouldn't hear, "she's making a complete fool of herself. Look at Heero."  
  
Sure enough, the dark-haired boy was glaring at the girl, and Duo calmed slowly, moving back to his seat. It was another minute before Relena did likewise, and he looked at the audience, noting that they were enjoying the hell out of their display.  
  
"Well, guess it's out in the open now," India said, laughter following her words. "Heero? How does it feel to have these two fighting over you?" The boy's eyes flicked to her, and she was surprised to see him blink as if confused.  
  
"They weren't fighting over me," he said quickly. He was still trying to get over his anger that Duo would sell himself to people, if only his image. The added fact that the boy had been living with Quatre only enraged him further. But he had been listening to the argument, and it was obvious to him that he hadn't been the true focus of it. "Relena has hated Duo since they met. People like him, but she gains friends because of her name and her position. She's just using me as an excuse so she doesn't have to face the truth."  
  
"No!" Relena cried, her face growing red. "Don't you get it, Heero? Why do you think he always tried to get between us? He's gay!"  
  
The crowd was screaming, and some boo's sounded, but laughter soon rode over the sounds as people focused on Duo. The boy's head was bowed, a fingers splayed over his forehead, but it was obvious who was laughing. When the audience grew quiet, he looked up, a wide grin curving his lips. He was looking at the people. "Relena? Do you know who the first boy to kiss me was? Heero."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Relena's cry was barely heard as the audience members screamed and cheered, spurred on by the fact that Heero's hand had snapped out, clamping down on the girl's shoulder so she couldn't bolt out of her chair. She was struggling, but he held her easily, not denying it. In fact, he was gazing at Duo, the American looking down at his hands, which were folded in his lap again, a pleased smile curving his lips. The girl continued to scream her denials, and India raised the microphone.   
  
"Well, I think this would be an excellent time to go to commercial. Relena might need a few minutes to calm herself, then we'll get to the bottom of this, right?" People cheered her, and the camera swept over the guests again, pausing for a moment on the struggling Relena then on Heero and Duo, before a glimpse of Quatre, who was leaning back easily, his eyes on Duo.  
  
As soon as they were clear, Heero released Relena who stopped struggling. Her cheeks were flushed, and she seemed unsure what to do. The Japanese boy continued to stare at Duo, and Duo leaned over to whisper in Quatre's ear. It was a long, quiet commercial break.  
  
"You *do* know Trowa's here," Duo whispered, "right? If you ever want a chance to bring it all into the open, this is it."  
  
"Is that what you're doing?" Quatre asked, turning to face the boy. "I thought you didn't want him to know you remembered."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because I thought Relena would have caught him by now. Since he still doesn't like her, I've got a chance." He didn't have to turn to know Heero was still looking at him, he could feel the boy's gaze. "Besides, the more dirty details, the more viewers. Which means, this program will bring in more money."  
  
"Duo, you didn't have to come on this show. I've offered to make donations." Frowning, Quatre sighed when Duo patted his cheek affectionately.  
  
"Don't pretend you haven't been making secret donations," Duo whispered smoothly, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? No, you're already doing more than your share. With the money from this show, and my own tapes, L2 won't even be recognizable."  
  
"You could just come out and say that's where the money's going. People would donate to it." Quatre sighed again and shook his head. "But you don't like direct donations, I know. You're so stubborn."  
  
"Yep." He could hear the signal being given, and he faced forward quickly, his eyes on India.  
  
"Welcome back," India said as the camera focused on her. "We've just been told that Heero gave Duo his first kiss," she paused for the aww's that sounded, smiling. Turning, she faced the guests. "Duo, when did he kiss you?"  
  
"During the first war. I'd gotten caught by OZ, and Heero came after me." He smiled at the encouraging cheers from the audience, but his expression was mocking. "Only, he didn't come to rescue me. He was planning on killing me, well, both of us, so OZ wouldn't be able to learn anything. I *guess* it could be seen as romantic. Anyway, he changed his mind and we ended up escaping. The kiss actually took place on the shuttle to where he was hiding. I was pretty messed up, so I kept dozing off, but I definitely remember him kissing me." Again, there were cheers, and he snuck a look at Heero, flicking his eyes away after taking in the boy's scowl. "He thought I was asleep, and afterward he acted like nothing happened, so we didn't have sex or anything. In fact, it *might* have been a friendly kiss...if it were anyone but Heero."  
  
"That's all it was," Relena said suddenly, leaning forward in her chair. "I *knew* he didn't do anything with you." Looking at the audience, she raised her chin. "Heero has trouble expressing himself, that's all."  
  
"What do you have to say about this, Heero?" India looked at the dark-haired boy, smiling since he was still staring at Duo. To her, it was obvious that Relena was missing the picture completely.  
  
"You were awake," Heero said slowly, his eyes glued on Duo's as the boy finally faced him. "And you never said a word."  
  
"What could I say?" Duo countered, raising an eyebrow. "If I asked you why you did it, you'd have just shut up. Besides, I stuck around, didn't I? After the war, I was there, until *she*," he flicked a thumb at Relena, "got kidnapped. And that whole time, you never even hinted at anything."  
  
"Neither did you."  
  
"Shit." Duo rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "What did you expect me to do, Heero? Throw myself on you? Get drunk and make a pass at you? Or maybe you thought I'd take the direct approach and just ask, is that it? I already had it figured out, you know, you were 'acting on your emotions.'" His voice was scathing, and he glared at the boy beside him. "And after that, you didn't have those emotions anymore, right? Because if you did, you'd have acted on them."  
  
"I didn't lead a good life," Heero said coldly. "Emotions like that have no place in a war. And then, after the war, you disappeared."  
  
"I was with Quatre! How hard would it have been to find me?" Duo asked, his expression incredulous. "Relena found me."  
  
"I didn't look there."  
  
"Fine. I'm right here, now. There's no war going on, so what's the excuse?" Duo turned in his seat, propping his elbow on the back and bracing his forehead in his palm. For a second, he thought Heero was going to kiss him, the he let out his breath as the boy continued staring. Shaking his head, he turned in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "Some things never change."  
  
Standing suddenly, Heero grabbed the boy's wrist, jerking him out of the chair so they were facing each other. Duo's eyes were wide, but he didn't look startled. The catcalls and cheers from the audience made him glare, but he released Duo's wrist, his hands moving to frame the boy's face and he leaned closer. A minute passed as he stared at the boy, then his eyes flicked to Relena who was shaking in her chair. His eyes narrowed to slits, and he pulled back abruptly.  
  
It was irritating, the wait, and India had expected some passionate kissing. Then her mouth dropped open, echoing the screams around her as Heero suddenly bent and lifted Duo off his feet. "Oh my God!" The mike was held at her side, so her words didn't reach the cheering audience, and her shoulders shook with laughter. The Japanese boy never even glanced back as he carried Duo off the stage. Remembering herself, she waved to Chris, whom she could see through the doorway to her right. The man nodded quickly, and she turned her head to the screen above the stage. The two boys were abruptly visible, moving down the hall backstage. If anything, the crowd was loving it.  
  
Duo was grinning widely, his arms wrapped around Heero's shoulders, and he blushed when he caught sight of the cameraman following them, ducking his head. Heero reached the door to one of the dressing rooms, and stopped suddenly. Whirling, he had a gun in his hand and Duo gaped, the cameraman jumping back quickly. "Heero! Where did you get that?"  
  
The boy didn't answer, his eyes narrow. "Go." The man nodded quickly, backing up some more, and Heero turned, entering the room and slamming the door behind them.  
  
Duo shook his head, stepping back after Heero let him down. The Japanese boy walked past him and placed the small revolver on the mirrored table. "I can't believe it. A year, and you're still pulling guns on people." The boy turned to face him, and he blinked, his instinct to move back again. "I guess you *can* act."  
  
Stepping to him, Heero raised his hands till his fingers slid into Duo's loosely braided hair, his thumbs brushing the boy's cheeks. With no distractions, he didn't hesitate, but kissed him, Duo's arms sliding around his waist. They were pressed together, and their mouths moved as if each were starving. The boy let out a low sigh when he moved his mouth away, and Duo's head fell back, his pale neck exposed. Tasting the satiny skin, Heero's fingers flew over the buttons of the silk shirt, pushing it aside so he could slide his hands in. He rubbed his palms over Duo's chest then down, curving beneath his arms as he pulled him closer. His forehead brushed over the boy's neck till his lips touched him, and he heard his name whispered. All he could think of was that the boy had wanted him to act, that he'd been waiting for that all this time. Anger at missed opportunities spurred him, and he ran his tongue over one of Duo's nipples, his fingers squeezing the boy when he gave a soft cry.  
  
He wanted to lean on something, to bear his body to those strong hands, and his lips curved into a smile. This was what he'd longed for, why he hadn't taken the first step and revealed his feelings. He wanted Heero to take charge, to need him. All of the controlled power he'd seen bottled up in the boy was now being let free and Duo curved his hands up beneath the black coat of Heero's suit. Jerking free the shirt beneath, he wasn't satisfied until his hands were pressing skin, feeling the wiry muscles. He winced when teeth nipped him, but even that increased his lust; he wanted that power to control him, the power he connected with Heero. Then the boy moved, and he opened his mouth willingly as they kissed again, their tongues curling and twining restlessly.  
  
Had the door opened slowly, neither would have been in any state to notice, but it was flung open, crashing loudly against the wall. Heero growled against his mouth, and Duo's eyes flew to the open doorway before he turned his head away, groaning. For a moment, they stayed together, then Duo stepped back, pulling his shirt closed, a blush marring his cheeks as he kept his face away from the door. He didn't have to look to know the camera was there, and his hands twitched for his gun.  
  
"Get...out..."  
  
The boy's voice was broken by harsh breaths, and Duo turned, swallowing sharply when he saw Heero's eyes. He looked ready to kill. Blinking, he looked at the two people in the doorway, nodding when the cameraman stepped back. "I think-"  
  
"Shut up!" Relena was leaning against the doorframe, her wide eyes filled with hurt and fury. She couldn't get the scene out of her mind. "No one cares what *you* think. Heero...don't do this. Can't you see he taunted you into this? He *dared* you to, Heero."  
  
The girl wasn't in position to see the Japanese boy's expression, but Duo was and he took a step back. As much as he liked the fact that Heero wasn't going to be turned against him, he couldn't stand the absolute violence in those narrow eyes. "Relena...just be quiet." The former pilot was glaring at the floor, and he stepped to him slowly, a light hand falling on the boy's shoulder. Heero jerked, his hands curling into fists, then his eyes flicked to Duo and he blinked. "She isn't worth it. Besides, this isn't exactly the most private place, eh? You aren't planning on changing your mind, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Great." Duo looked up at the doorway, and smirked to see that the cameraman was half out of sight, only the camera itself in view. Relena was leaning heavier on the door, her relief evident and he glared at her. What he'd said about privacy was true, but he wanted to hit her for interrupting. Instead, he waved a hand at them. "Okay, you two can go back out there, the show's over."  
  
"I'm not leaving the two of you alone," Relena started, but she closed her mouth sharply when Heero's head snapped around, his eyes focused on her. "Of course," she said suddenly, as if the boy had spoken to her, "I trust you, Heero."  
  
Snorting, Duo buttoned his shirt, his back to the door. He tensed when arms curved around him, but the doorway was empty and he leaned against Heero for a moment. "Too bad they ruined the moment. But the show's half over. If we go back out there and don't say anything, they'll introduce someone else and it'll go faster."  
  
"It had better," Heero said coldly. He tugged on Duo's braid, ignoring the boy's surprised expression as he released him. "We need to talk."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
I know I planned to have the parts for this story separated by episode of the show, but this is a better place to stop.   
  



	3. Part 3

Category: Anime, Gundam Wing, Yaoi, TWT=one year after the movie  
Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3, will be 1x2, 3x4  
Warnings: shonen ai, maybe OOC Relena, not really bashing since she's smart enough, a lot of dialog but with this type of fic that's a given  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Confessions, Obsessions  
  
Part 3  
  
The crowd had been screaming since the two boys' departure, and they'd grown wild when Relena had abruptly chased after them. But the cheers that resounded when the two finally came back on stage were even louder and India grinned to see Duo's dark blush. The boy ran his fingers through his bangs, a wry grin on his lips, and he sat in his chair quickly.  
  
Quatre leaned over when Duo sat down, and his voice was low. "I'm sorry, I should have tried to keep her here."  
  
"Quatre. Was it just me, or did they just put Heero and I kissing over national television?"  
  
The boy's voice sounded faint, and the blonde blinked for a moment till he caught sight of Duo's grin. "They did. And Miss Relena stood there and tried to say you tricked Heero into it. Her credibility is taking a beating from her performance on this talk show."  
  
"Too bad," Duo smirked. He was about to whisper something else when his head was tugged sharply, and he turned to see Heero glaring at him. The crowd was laughing, but he grimaced. "I was just talking to him," he said uneasily, wincing again when the crowd reacted and he realized he'd forgotten to lower his voice. As it was, Heero simply stared at him for a moment then turned to face the audience.  
  
India smiled, well aware that her audience was enjoying the show. For a moment, she wasn't sure what she should say, but she didn't feel worried. Nothing had left them bored so far. "Well, since it's obvious what's going on between those two," she paused for laughter, "let's ask Quatre a few questions." The blonde boy blinked in surprise, and she smiled wider. "No, we haven't forgotten you. I guess what we really want to know right now, is what you've been doing since the war. It's obvious that Duo's been staying with you." She let the statement rise at the end, prompting the boy to speak.  
  
"He has a studio in my building," Quatre said slowly. He was aware of the fact that he walked a thin line with Heero, and as much as the boy's jealousy pleased Duo, he didn't want his friend angry with him. "But I wouldn't say we live together. I'm kept rather busy, managing my family's company."  
  
"That's right," India nodded, glad she'd investigated the boy. "You are the heir to the Winner estate." Turning to the audience, she cleared the smile from her face, her tone somber. "For those of you unfamiliar with the name, the Winner family is the head of the L4 colony. During the first war, Quatre's father lost his life, leaving his only son in charge of the company." A glance at the boy showed that his open expression was closed now, and she tilted her head. "How did the heir to a fortune become a Gundam pilot?"  
  
"My family were pacifists," Quatre said slowly. He'd been warned that the questions would be direct, but it wasn't easy. "They'd given sanctuary to one of the doctors who built the Gundams, and I was interested in his cause. My father forbid me from going, but I went anyway."  
  
"And your skills as a pilot, were you trained by this doctor?"  
  
"I had experience piloting suits before that. But the doctor did show me the peculiarities of my Gundam. And I was there when he started building it, I learned a lot from the blueprints."  
  
"Then you hadn't been chosen as the pilot before the Gundam was built?" India remembered what Duo had said on the last show, how Heero was the only pilot chosen *before* the Gundam was made.  
  
"If I hadn't volunteered to pilot Sandrock, it still would have been made. The doctor was running from OZ, he didn't have a chance to search for possible pilots. If he had, I doubt he would have chosen me." Duo snorted at this, but Quatre didn't look at him. He knew his friend didn't agree, but he knew that he cared too much about people to have been chosen if there'd been a choice.  
  
India didn't miss the American's reaction, and she looked at him. "You disagree?"  
  
"Yeah. He thinks that just because he cares about people that it makes him a weak fighter. But it isn't true. When he's angry or protecting someone, he can be as ruthless as any of us, and he's the best strategist of all of us pilots." Quatre was shaking his head, but Duo just smiled and slung an arm over the boy's shoulders. "If it weren't for him, we'd never have fought as a team. We'd still be out there, each of us trying to fight the war all by himself."  
  
"Then you united the Gundam Pilots?" The blonde boy dropped his eyes and India took a step toward the stage.  
  
"I can't take the credit," Quatre said, ignoring Duo. "If it weren't for the Zero system, I never would have been able to do it."  
  
"Zero system?"  
  
Duo groaned suddenly, making a face at Heero before catching the woman's eyes. "It would take an entire episode to explain about that system. I think all of us used it at one time or another."  
  
The boy didn't seem eager to talk about it, and India's instinct raged. That meant it was probably a worthy story. "Why don't the three of you tell what you can, if we run out of time, we can always come back to it."  
  
Quatre sighed beside him, and Duo gave a similar sigh as he knew the boy was disappointed. But he was the one to bring it up, if the blonde would just accept credit for what he'd done, they wouldn't have to talk about the insane system...or the Gundam. Duo's eyes widened suddenly and he knew why Quatre had sighed. His gaze flicked to the boy and he grimaced.  
  
"When I first went back to space I had to detonate my Gundam," Quatre said slowly. His mind was railing at him and he knew he never should have brought the subject up. India was watching him and he folded his hands, leaning forward as he chose his words carefully. "I had to have a new suit if I was going to continue fighting, and the doctor had left blueprints for a Gundam, Wing Zero. It was more powerful than any of the other Gundams, and it had a beam rifle capable of destroying any target. After my father died, I..."   
  
The boy's eyes glinted from where he'd bowed his head and India felt bad for pushing him. But she wasn't about to stop him, not when the audience was watching with avid attention. It almost made her regret her profession, gaining ratings from someone's pain. Duo put his arm around the blonde and she lowered her arm, deciding not to prompt the tale.  
  
"I was very unstable, emotionally." Quatre glanced at Duo when the boy's arm tightened around his shoulders and he shook his head. Glancing at the audience, his cheeks flushed for a second before he concentrated on the host. "The war had come to space, and the colonies had started arming themselves, tricked by OZ into making mobile suits for them. The system inside Wing Zero, the Zero system...it brings out the fighting abilities of the pilot. But it also decides who the pilot's enemies are, it affects the pilot's abilities to judge things for himself. I wasn't strong enough to fight it, and I thought anyone who fought with weapons was an enemy. I targeted the colonies."  
  
"The same colonies you were supposed to protect..." India winced at the boy's sharp nod and she could tell the audience wasn't sure how to react. "What happened?"  
  
"I sent warning in advance, so the colonies would be evacuated, and OZ sent the message to the Lunar Base. That's where their mobile doll operation was located. I didn't find out until later, but all of the other pilots were there, as well as the five doctors. The doctors had been forced to make new suits for OZ, and they sent the two suits to stop me."  
  
"They were all at the base?" India asked quickly. A diversion would be good at the moment. She had the feeling the boy's story was about to get worse and she thought he could use a short break. Her eyes flicked to Heero, then Duo, and she raised her eyebrows. "Had you two been captured?"  
  
"Sort of," Duo answered. "I went there to try and destroy the place. My Gundam was destroyed, so I snuck in on foot. But I ran into the doctors and found out that they were rebuilding it, so I let myself get captured. Otherwise OZ would have found out what they were up to. Heero was already there. He was targeting the new suits the doctors had made for OZ, but they weren't finished yet." His eyes sparked suddenly and he shot a glance at the dark-haired boy. "He failed *that* mission." As he'd known, Heero glared at him.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
With a smirk at the warning tone, Duo continued. "OZ didn't have anyone qualified to pilot their new suits, so they had Heero testing one of them. When they heard about the new suit, we were pretty sure it was Quatre. But they sent Heero in one of the suits to protect the colony."  
  
"Against Quatre?" India asked. "So the two of you fought?" Heero nodded sharply, but the other two were solemn. "And what happened?"  
  
"I nearly killed him, but Trowa got in the way. He was hiding himself within OZ, and he was piloting the other suit they sent against me."  
  
The blonde boy's voice sounded harder somehow and India's jaw tightened decisively. The story was going to come out, but maybe it would be better to hear the other side of it first. Quatre didn't seem at all comfortable telling about it. "Then let's meet this pilot, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, Trowa Barton."   
  
Her introduction wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as her previous ones had been, but it turned out to be appropriate when the boy in question stepped through the door. He looked very solemn, with a calm expression and steady eyes that slid over the audience. The boy was definitely taller than the other three pilots, and he lacked that slender form, muscles visible even beneath his black suit. Judging from the whistles, the audience found those dark green eyes just as nice as India did and she couldn't help a slight smile. Dark reddish brown hair hung in front of the boy's face, nearly hiding half of it despite the fact that it was short in the back. But she didn't hesitate over the odd hairstyle, caught by those deep eyes when they flicked to her as the boy took the seat next to Quatre. He held her gaze for a moment before giving a sharp nod.  
  
"Trowa," India resumed, giving the tall teen a bright smile, "Quatre was telling us how you stopped him from killing Heero. Would you care to explain? Why were you hiding within OZ?"  
  
"It was the easiest way to get close to Treize," Trowa said smoothly, his tone void of emotion. His expression was blank, not betraying the turmoil he was in. He'd forgotten how difficult it was and his eyes kept trying to turn to the boy beside him, just for a quick look. Instead, he focused on the dark-haired woman watching him, barely taking in the faces behind her. "I infiltrated the base under the guise of an OZ soldier. With my skills as a pilot, it was a simple matter to be chosen as the pilot for the new suits. None of OZ's regular soldiers were qualified, so Heero also piloted one." His eyes flicked to the Japanese boy for a moment, and he acknowledged him. Of course, he knew they weren't supposed to have learned that the other pilots were going to be present, but he doubted any of them had been unable to find that information. If the talk-show meant to hide the presence, they shouldn't have wasted their time. They obviously had forgotten they were dealing with former Gundam pilots.  
  
"And the two of you were sent to fight Quatre?" India asked, her eyes moving to the blonde boy for a second. He was staring at his hands. "Why would OZ think to send a Gundam pilot to face another Gundam pilot? They *did* know Heero was a Gundam pilot, right?"  
  
"Yes," Trowa nodded, "but I had a remote detonation switch in my suit in case he tried anything. And he was completely focused on protecting the colony."  
  
Turning her gaze to Quatre, India raised the microphone, her eyes meeting shielded eyes. "What happened when the three of you met in battle? Why would you try to kill Heero?"  
  
"The Zero system connects with the pilot's mind," Quatre said, his voice nearly as void as Trowa's had been. The tall boy was ignoring him, it was painfully obvious, and that just made it even harder to recount the incident. "It determines who the pilot's enemies are, and I was convinced anyone with a weapon in outer-space was an enemy. Heero was actually the one to start the attack, to protect the colony I'd targeted. I think..." He paused for a second, frowning. It wasn't that he didn't remember what had happened, it had been the start of all his problems, but he couldn't really pinpoint the beginning of that battle. The memories were fogged a bit too much. "I think I tried to talk him out of fighting me, but in the end I decided to kill him."  
  
India's gaze flicked back to her quiet audience and she wondered briefly if any of them were feeling the way she was. It was so odd to hear such young boys speak of death and killing with such ease. She had thought the boy was upset by the story he was telling, but his voice seemed calm enough now. "And Trowa intervened?"  
  
"He placed his suit in the way of a blast aimed for Heero," Quatre said, his eyes touching the tall boy beside him for a second before his expression close even more. "His suit was already damaged, so it exploded soon after that."  
  
"Then how did he survive?" India asked, her eyes moving to the tall boy who was watching her with that same calm look. "How did you escape the explosion?"  
  
"I didn't. I lost my memory, but I must have been picked up in space by someone. I never did find out who." Trowa blinked suddenly, glancing to the side and shifting in his seat when he found blue-violet eyes shooting him a dark look. He didn't know what to make of Duo's expression, but he leaned farther into his seat, cutting off the boy's view.   
  
"Does anyone have any questions?" India asked, glancing back to the audience again. Hands rose after a second of hesitation and she handed the microphone to a young woman.  
  
"My question's for Quatre," the woman said, frowning at the blonde boy. "Why would you try to *kill* your friends? Did the suit control you that much?"  
  
Quatre flinched despite himself, his eyes dropping to his lap as his hands tightened together. "I'd never actually met Heero before," he said softly, his carefully created mask dropping. He'd never been good at hiding his emotions.  
  
Taking back the microphone, India raised her eyebrows. "And Trowa?"  
  
"I didn't mean to hit him."  
  
Trowa's eyes were closed, the only thing he could do to keep from either looking at Quatre, or glaring at the woman. Why did they have to dig into that? If there was one thing that hurt Quatre more than his father's death, it was that sense of betrayal. The boy would never forgive himself for what he'd done. There was nothing he could do about it, though. Trowa had tried enough times to explain that it was his choice to stay in the suit until it exploded. Not only was Quatre far to innocent to ever have been made a pilot, but the boy had an unwavering habit of placing all blame on himself.  
  
"Then it was an accident?" India continued, her voice a bit softer since the boy definitely looked upset. Her cold talk-show part noted with satisfaction that the audience members were listening very carefully. "You said he got in between a blast aimed for Heero." The blonde boy nodded and she turned her gaze to Trowa, pausing for a second when she found his eyes closed. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought he was asleep, his face was so disturbingly calm. "Then Trowa saved Heero's life by risking his own."  
  
"Yes, but..." Trowa had done it for him. Quatre's eyes dropped when a hand squeezed his shoulder and he glanced to Duo for a second before frowning sharply. The boy was right. If he wanted anything to change he'd have to speak out. "He did it for me. My shock and horror at what I thought was his death was enough to break Zero's control over me, and to bring me back to my senses." He was aware of a lot of clamoring from the audience and he had an urge to explain to Heero. He knew Trowa had been close to the dark-haired boy, and he wasn't denying that, but he was absolutely convinced Trowa's self-sacrifice had been for him. Trowa had told him as much before he'd regained his memory; his actions had spoken all he needed to hear.  
  
Hands were raising around her and India stepped to a man currently waving his arm. The guy grinned at her as she handed him the microphone.  
  
"Are we about to see another scene like the last one?" the man asked, a quick laugh shaking his shoulders when the blonde boy blushed. "Well, why not? They already came out of the closet."  
  
Trowa blinked abruptly, surprised eyes turning as he leaned forward and looked at Heero. The dark-haired boy met his gaze with a dangerous look and Trowa's eyes widened a bit more. He'd never have expected that. Yes, he knew Heero was closer to the American than he'd ever admitted. The boy had spoken during his sleep so long ago, and Relena's name hadn't been the only one he'd voiced. Thinking of the girl, he glanced at her as well, her pinched white face absolutely proving the audience member's words. He leaned back slowly, finally letting his gaze fall to the blonde boy beside him. Quatre's face was red and the boy was shaking his head, those pale blue-green eyes lowered. For a second, he frowned, wondering exactly what it was the boy was trying to deny. Quatre rarely lied and there was no way he could deny the fact that they'd been intimate. That was the very reason he'd spent the last year and a half avoiding the boy.  
  
"Well?" the man prodded, his smile fading a bit as he looked at the two silent boys. "Are you two going to make a confession?"  
  
India frowned when Quatre shook his head again, the boy's blush fading until his face seemed even paler than usual. The man glanced at her and she shrugged, accepting the microphone and raising it. Her eyes flicked to the side at the sight of movement and she nodded to Chris before turning to her audience. "It looks like we'll have to pause here. Please join us next time for more of the Gundam pilots on India Interviewing the Stars!  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
You can expect some behind-the-scene footage/scenes in the next part, mostly 1x2 with a possibility of 3+4/4+3. I haven't decided if I'll put in an actual 1x2 lemon yet, or not. And I think Relena's cameo is about over for this fic, she's served her purpose well. ^__^ Another note on the 3x4 pairing for this fic, if any 3x4 fans are still reading this (or just found the fic), pressure me enough and I'll write a short side fic of exactly what went wrong with their relationship, just remember that it won't have a happy ending (unless you consider this the ending...not sure since they would be two separate fics...). 


End file.
